1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems and methods to form an opening by cutting through an obstruction within a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the course of wellbore production operations, objects and devices occasionally become undesirably stuck within a production wellbore and are substantially resistant to removal using fishing devices. Such instances might include, for example, when an object, such as a ball valve ball is locked in the closed position such that it cannot be opened using conventional methods. In such instances, the locked closed object is most often generally oriented such that a transverse hole within the object is generally oriented perpendicular to the wellbore.